


Christmas kisses

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Demon Hannibal & Witch Will [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Demon! Hannibal, HanniHolidays 2017, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hannibal is clueless about christmas, hanniholidays, witch! will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: Merry Christmas murder babes! I wrote something small and sweet for the holidays. I want to thank everyone who left kudo's and comments on my fics in 2017, it truly means the world to me <3





	Christmas kisses

After Hannibal had decorated the tree and Will had yelled about the decorations, rendering them ‘tasteless’, Hannibal decided that he needed to research the festivities of Christmas. Back when he was stuck in hell they would only celebrate pagan holidays like Halloween, never anything like Christmas. Even back when Hannibal was still alive hundreds of years ago the celebration of Christmas was immensely different. For instance he had never seen a Christmas tree before.

Hannibal had waited for Will to go to bed, who had to work one more day before he had two days off, to celebrate. He snuck down the stairs and turned Wills laptop on and started to search the internet. He learned Santa Claus, who brings presents to all the children during Christmas. Hannibal saw beautifully wrapped presents underneath the Christmas trees, accompanied with laughing children and a chubby man with a long white beard, dressed in red.

Looking further Hannibal saw several sites that sold gifts. There were small gifts for ‘stockings’ and larger ones for underneath the tree. Hannibal had enthousiastically started to order several presents for Will and the dogs. He quietly snuck back into bed with Will after two hours of Christmas shopping.

 

Will was fortunately able to escape work early the next day. It was the twenty-fourth of december, and when he came home Hannibal almost pounced on him. “Will we have to go to the mall!!” He had shouted enthousiastically. Despite being extremely tired Will did not want to dim the excitement of his lover. They went on their way and Hannibal was driving. “Why on earth are yo uso happy to go to the mall?” Will said, smiling at his demon. “It is a suprise witchy boy.” Hannibal said, reaching his hand out to massage the back of Will’s neck.

The mall itself was very crowded. A lot of people were doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Hannibal grabbed Wills hand and started dragging him towards some place in the mall. Will just followed him and he soon saw the line with kids, waiting for Santa. Will smiled thinking back of his childhood and how excited he had been to tell Santa how he wished for a dog. That childhood excitement was apparent on Hannibal’s face as he dragged Will towards the line. Will would have been embarrassed if Hannibal wasn’t so thrilled to meet Santa Claus. After an awkward photo session with Santa they went back home. Hannibal was sat in the passenger’s seat, smiling intensely at the pictures that were just taken.

“We need to frame these Will. Our first Chrismas together.” Hannibal said with a glimmer in his eyes. Will smiled back at him and grabbed his hand.

 

* * *

 

Christmas day came and Hannibal had been up very early to prepare breakfast for him and his lover. When Will came into the living room he went to turn on the lights of the tree and was met with several presents under it. Will was very glad he had gone out to buy Hannibal something, and went to retrieve it to lay it with the rest of the gifts. When he inspected the presents he saw that Hannibal had not only bought him gifts, but also his dogs.

The kitchen was filled with the scent of cinnamon and brown sugar. “Good morning Will.” Hannibal said, hugging him and pressing sweet kisses to his forehead. “Ready for breakfast?” He said, serving the beautiful buns he made.

After finishing Will dragged him to the tree, grabbing the presents he had gotten Hannibal. He handed him a gift wrapped in blue shiny paper, who started to unwrap it rapidly. In his hands he held a book called ‘Magic for dummies’. “I don’t really want another occasion where you accidently possess one of my dogs so I thought we should start with easy magic.” Will said and Hannibal laughed. He grabbed a present for Will that was wrapped in a red paper with gold tinsel. Unwrapping the box there were several feathers, beads and tools to make fly fishing gear.

After all the presents were unpacked Will headed to the kitchen again, to help Hannibal with diner preperations. He snapped into his fingers and a small mistletoe appeared above him and Hannibal. “What is that Will?” Hannibal said, pointing up. “If I remember correctly I have to kiss you now?” Hannibal said to Will, cocking his head.

“Yes silly.” Will said and pulled Hannibal into a sweet kiss.

“Did I do a good job at Christmas so far?” Hannibal murmered between kisses, and Will smiled and kissed him more.


End file.
